Adventures of Silver wind
by Bigbear1992
Summary: When a young man winds up in the one piece world, he discovers his hidden potential and sets out on the adventure of a lifetime with the straw hat pirates
1. Ch 1 your not in Canada anymore

Chapter 1 you're not in Canada anymore

This is my first story sorry for any mistakes, it's been stuck in my head for months and if I don't write it down I might go crazy, please review I'm open to any suggestions or criticisms.

Disclaimer I do not own any characters except my oc's

I closed the door to my room, walked over to the closet and threw my backpack into it. I looked at myself in the mirror, dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, sighing i walked to the other side of the room and fell into my bed, and just stayed there for a bit looking at the ceiling. Trying not to let the events of the last week get to me, I gripped the small gold hammer pendent tied to my neck, and thought of then day I got it, one of the last days I was truly happy.

[Flashback, last month]

"You here grandpa, it's Mark, you told me to come over today, remember?" the 17 year old said looking around his grandpa's house. Mark was tall, at nearly 6'1 and had short brown hair, brown eyes and a light tan. He had a slight muscular build, and wore a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. "Of course I remember, do you think I'm some senile old coot? Don't answer that, I'm in the kitchen" came the voice of his grandfather. Walking into the kitchen he saw his grandpa sitting at the table, he had a big grin under that snow white beard, making Mark think back to when he thought he was actually Santa Clause due to his appearance. He then noticed he was holding a small shinning object "What do you got there grandpa?" Mark asked slightly curious. "This is what I called you over for, this has been in our family for generations, it is known as Thor's gift and it's said that it was given to our ancestors after aiding Thor in battle after he was ambushed by giants" Grandpa told him, with a nostalgic look on his face. "It is normally passed down from father to son, but because your father passed away so long ago, I held onto it all these years, so that you would get it one day" his grandpa stated and looked to him.

Holding it by the twine that was wrapped around the handle the old man handed it to Mark, who looked at it with wonder. It was a bit rough, but still looked beautiful, upon closer inspection Mark noticed that their where runes etched into the head of the hammer. "What do these runes mean grandpa" Mark looked to his grandpa with childlike wonder. "According to the story, those runes were part of the gift, it allows the owner one wish to be granted, as long as they're part of our bloodline" his grandpa said in an as-matter-of-fact kind of voice. His grandpa sat there with a smug look on his face, till Mark looked at him with half lidded eyes and bluntly said "I call bull". His grandpa looked at him seriously for a second then he burst out laughing, and mark started laughing with him.

[Back to the present Mark]

Still gripping the pendent I thought to myself 'that was the last time I saw grandpa, just because I was too busy to take an hour out of a day.' Getting up from the bed I went to the laptop on my desk. I opened it up, logged in, and checked to see what I had downloaded. When I noticed one piece in the list, I smiled. It was the one anime anyone could watch no matter how crappy they felt. "You know, I wish I was in one piece, having adventures with the straw hats, at least there everything always works out in the end" I said to myself, just thinking out loud. Just as I was about to open it up, I noticed something was glow a bright yellow, and getting brighter. Looking down I noticed, it was the gift grandpa gave me, Thor's gift!

"W.W...WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted, as I tried to jump from the chair, oh succeeding to fall onto the floor. I backed up on the floor till I hit a wall. I sat up just as it suddenly started to float, then it stopped in mid air when it was pointing ahead of me, with the twine still around my neck. Out of the top of the hammer a small beam shot out a few inches in front of me. At the end, it started expanding till it made a big blue circle and the beam disappeared.

Then the pendant starts to pull me towards the circle, with enough force to drag me! I struggled with it, hoping I could pull it back, but to no avail. As I slowly was dragged through the threshold, I shouted "CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRA..." and that was it, as soon as I was in, I blacked out.

[?]

As consciousness returned to me I had a feeling of weightlessness, and another strange feeling welling up inside of me. I opened my eyes to see, well to see blue. "Where the hell am I" I said groggily, still not fully awake. When a white flashed in the corner of my eye, I looked to my right, and saw something big and white.

Still confused I looked around, seeing a lot more white, then I looked up seeing more blue and a green blur that was getting larger and larger. Thinking for a second things I realized, "I'm falling from the sky" I said groggily. "Wait...I'M FALLING FROM THE SKY" I yelled, now fully realizing what was happening. 'Crap what the hell do I do' I thought, looking down. I could now see the green blur was and a large island with a mountain, a river and a large plain. There was also a thick forest, THAT I WAS FALLING TOWARDS.

Now panicking, I began to flap my arms like a bird, I prayed to any god that would listen, I even tried to air swim towards the ocean. When nothing worked I just looked down, and readied myself for my fate.

[On the island, Marks pov]

"Well I am not doing that ever again" Mark said, lifting himself up and out of the crater he made. Looking at it he said to himself "how am I alive? I mean I had to have fallen from pretty high up" he said looking up to the sky. He shook his head and looked around. "Just where am I now, and are there any people here I wonder" he said to himself. He still had a strange feeling, but now it felt like it was coursing through and around his body. Passing it off as adrenalin from the fall he dusted himself off.

Suddenly a load roar went through the forest, followed by yell that sounded human. "Crap, someone else is here, but they're in trouble" Mark said, running off in the direction he thought the voice came from. After about ten minutes of running, he came to the edge of a grassy clearing. He saw something he liked, a beautiful girl dressed in some sort of purple martial arts uniform with short, white hair. Then he saw something he didn't like, a black bear, bigger than a tank.

The bear started to swinging at the girl with it's the claws, and she deftly dodged. She ran up the bears extended arm gave it a swift kick to the side of the head. That just pissed it of more, as it just roared and tried to swat her with the other paw. She dodged, but stumbled when she landed, giving the bear enough time to swat her with his paw, sending a quite a few meters away. She was on the ground, and she was hurt. The bear slowly turned towards her, and started to lick its lips. "Crap she needs help" mark said as he took off running full tilt towards the bear. The strange energy he'd been feeling seemed to grow stronger, and give himself some more strength. Mark body checked the bear with all his might sending the bear rolling away. Mark looked towards the bear with disbelief then with a grin shouted "AND STAY DOWN BOO BOO, OR ELSE!" He rubbed his shoulder, which hurt like hell. 'I can't believe that worked and that I didn't break anything' mark thought to himself. He looked to the nearby form of the girl, who was lying in the grass unconscious, she looked about his age. He was about to try wake her up when he heard a deep growl behind him, turning around slowly, he saw the bear standing on its hind legs, now about two stories, and very angry. "Hehehe, uhhhh… sorry bout the whole stay down boo boo thing, um uh... LOOK A GIANT FAT COW" Mark said, pointing behind the giant bear. The bear turned around, drooling until he saw nothing but the empty clearing. Growling the bear turned around to more empty space, making the bear sweatdrop.

[Somewhere in the forest, General pov]

Mark was running through the woods holding the unconscious girl bridal style, taking a look behind him every now and then. "woo hoo, I can't believe that worked, i thought for sure I'd be bear food" Mark said to himself. Running a little farther Mark stopped behind some trees to take a break, setting the girl down he stood up and let out a sigh. "boy do I have the best luck or what, I end up here, and before I even get a chance to get my bearings straight here I end up having to tackle a giant grizzly, no today is not my day" Mark said to himself. "At least you didn't get hit by it"came a voice beside him "I guess your right about that" Mark answered absent-mindedly. A sudden realization came to him and he looked over to see the girl now sitting up. "Thank you for helping me back there, My name's Yuki, what's yours" she said, looking to him with an impassive face. Mark was about to reply, but then he saw a familiar face peek around the tree, growling "Shit" he said. The bear raised his paw for swipe, and as he was about to swing at Yuki, Mark picked her up and threw her out of the way. The bear swung and slashed Marks chest with his claws, sending him flying backwards and slamming into a tree. Yuki got up and tried to run towards him, but her way was blocked by another swipe from the bear. She turned to the bear, took a fighting stance and said "bring it ugly"

[ The forest, mark's point of view]

As I slowly regained consciousness I realized I was laying face down on the ground, not remembering how I got there. I tried to get up, only for a jolt of pain to go through me, causing me to violently cough up a bit of blood. I rolled onto my back and after looking around, I began to remember what happened. Looking myself over, I saw three deep gashes on my torso. I began forcing myself up, and after a little trouble and a lot of pain, I was standing. I put my hand on a tree to steady myself and looked for the bear and Yuki. I could see them both a distance away, still fighting.

'Damn it I'm to weak to help her, so she has to fight that monster by herself' I thought, clenching my fist. "I need to be stronger, I need to be stronger, I NEED TO BE STRONGER" I said, yelling the last part hand slamming my fist into the tree. Suddenly I saw a bright flash of silver and when I tried to cover my eyes with my hand, I realized it was coming from me! My body had a silver aura around it, and as suddenly as it came, It started to fade into me. When I absorbed it all, my muscles suddenly expanded and my pain faded away. "W..WHAT THE HELL" I shouted looking at myself, shocked over what just happened. My curiosity was cut short when I heard the bear roar again. Looking over I saw the bear now attacking even faster and more wild then before, forcing Yuki to stick to dodging. I ran towards them, and I was nearing the pair, Yuki had backed into a tree and was about to be crushed by the bears paw. I ran as fast as I could, and just as the bear was about to connect with its attack, I was able to grab its arm and stop it with some difficulty. The bear had a bewildered look so I quickly looked to Yuki, who had a similar expression and said "Now would be a good time to move, I'm not sure how long I can hold boo boo here". She just nodded and moved to the side, nodding to her I turned back to the bear and with a grin, pulled him to the ground. When he fell, I let go and rushed towards his head, giving a strong kick that sent him in the air momentarily. He then landed on his back, and not wanting to let up, I jumped and landed on it's stomach. I then proceeded to throw everything I had at him in a flurry of punches and kicks. I managed to knock the giant out by the time I realized I was slowly losing whatever power I seemed to have gained. Hoping down from the bear I saw Yuki nearby, now with the same impassive face she had when she introduced herself. I started walking towards her when my strength completely vanished, and the pain returned. I doubled over, as pain like I've never known sparked through my entire body. I heard Yuki shout something as I fell, but I couldn't make it out. As I faded out of consciousness, I thought I heard my Grandpa, telling me to hang in there.


	2. Chapter 2 settling in

Ch. 2 Settling in

Disclaimer, I do not own anything except my oc's

Slowly opening my eyes, I was greeted by a gray ceiling. Sitting up in the bed I tried to get my wits about me, and began examining the room. It was a small plain room, bare except for the bed I lay on and the night table beside me. There was a window above me, filtering sunlight in, and the door was on the other side of the room. Getting up from the bed, I winced a bit from a jolt of pain going through my body. Looking down to examine myself, I was shocked to see my body was covered in bandages.

Standing there in my boxers and bandages I quickly panicked and looked around for Thor's gift, until my eyes rested on the night table. I quickly kneeled down to open the drawer, sending another jolt through me. Once I opened it I not only found my pendant, but also my jeans, causing me to thank god for both. Putting both items on, I felt the strange energy return, and I tried to bring out the silver aura again. When nothing happened, I shrugged, thinking it was just my imagination, or the blood loss. I looked to the door and prepared myself to face the people who saved me. I do not like meeting people, because I am extremely shy around people I don't know. I just have trouble speaking, and usually find an excuse to leave quickly.

I can only get over it if I'm preoccupied with something that I have to focus on, like fighting a giant bear, or if I get to know them. So readying myself for the inevitable, I almost listened when part of me said jump through the window. I quickly waved it off, not because it's an overreaction, but because I'm in too much pain already. I opened the door the door, and walked into a hallway. I came to the kitchen, where Yuki sat, with an old man I've never seen before. He wore a purple marital arts uniform, similar to Yuki's but his had a lightning bolt on the back. He had shoulder length black hair, with a red head band, and a thick mustache and tanned skin, his weathered face looking like leather.

I walked towards them, and when they noticed me, I quickly asked if I could sit down, and when the old man motioned to a chair I sat down. It was silent for a little while, until I had enough and said "thank you for treating me, was I out long?" "You were asleep for three days, and it was the least we could do, you saved my granddaughter after all" the old man said, smiling. "Three days huh, that's a first" I said more to myself then them, then realization hit me and I asked "uh do you mind if I ask, where am I, I just kinda showed up here". The old man burst out laughing while Yuki sweat dropped "you're in my house, just north of Riverside village, on Wolf Island, we're a few days south of Konomi islands" Yuki explained "where?" I asked, still confused. "We are in the east blue you fool, how do you not know which ocean you're in" the old man yelled, while Yuki just face planted, and I panicked a bit more, was I really in the east blue, in one piece?

My thoughts were quickly cut off when Yuki spoke up "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" she asked, both her and the old man looking at me with interest. "Oh crap, I'm sorry, my name is Mark Thomson, what are yours" I quickly blurted out, blushing. "My name is Haschel, and you've already met Yuki" Haschel said, getting up and walking to the kitchen "you must be hungry, I'll make us all something to eat" he said. I just nodded, staring at the table I was lost in thought trying to figure out if this was real, a dream, or a nightmare. I was brought out of my world by a fist to the top of my head. Clutching my head, I looked to the angry Yuki, who was standing next to me with a clenched fist and tick mark on her forehand, I guess in the world of one piece anger really is visible.

"I was trying to ask you a question, listen next time" she said, and I could hear Haschel laughing behind us. "Um sorry, I spaced out, what did you want to know?" I asked, blushing and looking back to the table "I asked you where come from" Yuki said, sitting back down. I tensed a bit and looking up, I saw she was giving me a stern look, which I guessed meant answer now. I quickly thought of a story, but decided to tell as much of the truth as I could "I'm from a village called Gull harbor, on Hecla Island, it's a small fishing village" I said hoping she wouldn't ask anything else. Yuki opened her mouth to say something, but Haschel beat her too it "time to eat, we can interrogate him later" I sweat dropped at the last part, but just shrugged it off and ate.

The food was good, and my host made sure I had my fill. After we finished, Yuki took the dishes to the sink and began washing them, and Haschel looked at me for a moment, and then said "so who taught you to use your spiritual force?" "My what?" I asked confused by what he said. He laughed and looked to me, amusement on his face "what you used to strengthen yourself before fighting the bear" Haschel said "it's not easy to use, you normally have to train and meditate for years to unlock it, or have a master spiritual force user release it, it's very rare to have it awaken on its own" he continued. "Spiritual force is an energy that comes from inside the body, it's fueled by your willpower, stamina, and in extreme cases, your life force" Yuki stated, walking towards the table "ok, but what does that mean for me, I kinda don't know how to use it, or how I did in the woods" I said, wanting to learn more about this power I might have.

"It means you're staying here to train, so you can utilize it to the fullest extent" Haschel said. "I NEVER AGREED TO THAT" I yelled, not wanting to hang out here for god knows how long. Haschel looked at me a moment, I thought to argue, but instead hit me over the top of the head "What the hell was that for" I yelled again, clutching my head, "it's nonnegotiable, I'm training you, so you don't end up killing yourself or others and that's final" he said, calmly. I was about to voice my opinion, when Yuki threw a jab to the other side of my head. "If grandpa says you're staying, you're staying got that" she said. "Fine you win, just stop hitting me!" I said, clutching my head again, "great, we start tomorrow, at the crack of dawn and I expect you to be up by then, or else" he said, adding an evil tone on the end that made me shudder.

I was about ask a question, but was shut up by a glare from Yuki, and instead I politely excused myself and went back to bed. Lying down, I tried to process all I had been told in the last hour, and decided, if I was in one piece, I would join Luffy's crew, no matter what. I clutched Thor's gift, thanking it for granting my wish and slowly drifted off to sleep, smiling as I thought of my upcoming adventures.

? Marks pov

I was standing in darkness, unsure of where I was, how I got here, when suddenly there was a bright flash, and a man in old Viking armor appeared before me. His hair was bright red, and he wielded a large war hammer, and when I realized who he was, I quickly kneeled, I didn't want to piss off Thor, god of thunder. "Rise mortal, you do not need to kneel before me" he said, voice filled with power. I got up, and stood there in awe, not sure what to say, but luckily he just smiled and said "do not be afraid, I will cause you no harm". "Where are we?" I asked "this is your dreamscape, if you wear my gift, we can speak to each other here" he said.

"Ok, so what brings you here, if you don't mind me asking" I said, still a little nervous "I came to give you a warning, my gift has been altered by coming to this world" he said, a serious look on his face. "It can give anyone who holds it immense strength, but it will also kill whoever uses it, so you must never use its power" Thor said in grim voice "protect it with your life, for if it falls into the wrong hands, they can cause great destruction before they pass" he continued. "This isn't something I can tap into by accident is it?" I asked, scared of doing just that "no you must willingly activate it, so you are in no danger" he said "it can however, help you focus and use the latent power you have already tapped into, but I suggest you train to use it by yourself, so if you do ever lose my gift, it will not be the end of you" he said, then he turned and walked away. "Where are you going?" "It is time for your training to begin, I would not want you to be late" Thor said disappearing "I have more questions, wait" I yelled "we will speak again" his voice boomed

My room

I got up in flash, and was greeted by a fist to the head "WHAT THE HELL" I yelled clutching my head. "That's what you get for scaring me, now come on, breakfast is ready" Yuki said. I blushed, apologized and realized something "I don't have any clothes" I said. "Grandpa thought of that, he got some clothes for you while you were asleep, there on the nightstand" she said, looking away from me. I thanked her as she left, and took a look at my new clothes, a simple red T-shirt, and black pants. They fit alright, so I made my bed, and then walked into the kitchen. I was greeted by Haschel, who had already made me a plate and poured me glass of water. I sat down, quickly thanking him for both the clothes and food, and began to eat. After breakfast was finished, I walked outside with Haschel to find Yuki meditating. I looked around, as it was my first time leaving the house. The house was on a hill overlooking a small village in the distance, the village itself looked like the regular villages you would find in one piece, and there was a river running through it.

The house was near the woods, which I planned on never going back to, and I could see the plains I saw while I was falling, and the mountain wasn't too far away from here, maybe a mile or so. Haschel called me over so I walked to where he was meditating with Yuki and sat down. "So, what are we going to do today for training, meditate?" I asked "nope, we are going to work on your strength and stamina, so that when you use your spiritual force, you have some actual reserves" he said, and then took out four bands from his pocket. "You will wear these at all times, and I will have more training clothes to give you later" he said, "ok, but how will these help with my training?" I asked. "I'm glad you asked hold your arm out in front of you" he said smiling. I didn't really trust that smile, or the fact that Yuki was now watching with amusement, but I did as he said and held my arm out in front of me. Haschel took a band and placed it on my arm, and the sudden weight of it made me fall over, getting laughter from Yuki and Haschel. "That band has a special stone that can be found in the mountain, it's called a weight stone, each band weighs about seventy pounds, and I'll get you weighted clothes as soon as I can as well, now put the rest on" he said. Standing up I put the other bands on, easier now that I was ready for it, and now that I was two hundred eighty pounds heavier, I knew I wouldn't like this training. "So what do I do now" I asked, wondering what Haschel wanted me to do "simple, run to the mountain and back, here's some supply's to take with you, try to get back before dark, and watch out for wolves" he said, handing me a bag. I sat there stunned, and hoping there he would say just kidding, but when he didn't, I looked to the mountain and began my long trek.


End file.
